It Took Me a Week
by MissNata13
Summary: Seven days to shake her off and seven days to realize that she's perfect. Naitlyn.


**I haven't done one-shots in awhile. So this is the beginning of the strings I'll be doing. Don't worry. I'm still working on **_**Confessions**_**. I can't find the time to actually sit down and write it all out…which is why I only have time for one shots right now.**

**ENJOY!**

**---**

It took me a Week

**---**

The moment I met Caitlyn Gellar I knew she was different. It wasn't because of her sporadic personality or her interesting choice of clothing

No.

Caitlyn was offbeat.

And when I say off beat I mean she's a crazy obsessive girl who won't leave me alone.

All it took was complimenting her leopard print socks and she suddenly thinks I like her or something.

Deal is, she won't leave me alone.

Most guys would be secretly flattered that they have a stalker on their hands. Except I'm not like most guys.

I'm Nate Grey and I do not like Caitlyn Gellar.

I don't like the idea of our names together scribbled on the bathroom stalls of the girls bathroom.

I don't like her wearing a t-shirt with my face on it.

I don't like how girls are avoiding me because Caitlyn told them if she ever saw them with me she would pour glue on their perfect hair at night.

I had put up with her until this past week. The week that would change my life forever.

**MONDAY**

"I love you," I said at the shocked face of Caitlyn Gellar.

She slowly closed her locker and faced me.

"What?" She asked, her eyes raised to the ceiling.

The halls were busy during lunch. Many of my fellow classmates watched in horror as I professed my 'love' for Caitlyn.

"Thing is, I've been crazy for you for quite a while." I lied.

"What?"

"So I was thinking if you would be my queen for homecoming? The dance is this Friday." I suavely said.

Shane convinced me of this plan.

If Caitlyn saw how much of a horrible match we could be, she would get over me and I'll be a free bee. It's flawless. I don't have to try at all. Everybody could see we were a horrible match. Caitlyn is one of those overachievers with a horrible fashion sense that had to participate in every club school had to offer.

I think founded five more clubs as well.

I am the well known musician of this school. I have a band. I get good grades. I'm not in sports but I am in theatre which is the only reason why I ever talked to Caitlyn in the first place.

Thing is, Caitlyn and I are like lettuce and ice cream. We are in different pages.

"I know it's the Friday, I'm in student council." She said in awe.

"Great." I smiled. "I'll pick you up at 7."

And I left.

**TUESDAY**

"If you're planning to hurt my best friend, you got another thing coming." Mitchie snapped at me during Math, my first class of the day.

I continued to write my notes as our teacher explained parabolas.

"What are you talking about?" I muttered back.

She eyed my choice of style today. I was wearing a t-shirt with Caitlyn's face on it.

"You know what I'm talking about." She hissed back.

I stopped my scribbling and turned to Mitchie, "Listen. I was thinking about giving her a shot. She deserves a shot and I shouldn't be so closed minded. Caitlyn could be the best thing that ever happened to me."

Mitchie frowned, "Now you're just being a jerk."

"Hey do you think Caitlyn would wear a leopard print dress?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Just wondering." I smirked and I continued jotting notes. "I found a leopard bowtie I could wear for the dance."

"I don't know what's gotten into you Nate." Mitchie shook her head.

"I don't either," I smiled at the thought that Caitlyn and I will soon be no more, "Hey, you have Cait next class period right? Would you tell her I can't wait to have lunch with her?"

**WEDNESDAY**

"Are you sure about this?" Jason asked.

I nodded my head as I added a bit of pepper to my chicken in Cul. Arts class, "I'm sure. Shane said that if I smother her like she's been smothering me she would lose interest. He said something about liking the chase."

Jason was flicking flour on the floor for no good reason, "Since when has Shane given good advice?"

I paused.

Jason had a very good point.

"I'm willing to try anything." I sighed out.

"Are you sure?" Jason asked again.

"Yes! Why do you ask? Is it not working? Have you heard Cait say something?" I frantically asked.

"I'm worried about you, man." Jason rolled his eyes, "What if you end up falling for Caitlyn?"

I scoffed, "Not even remotely possible."

"I over heard Mitchie say that you seem to enjoy being around her."

I paused once again. I motioned Jason to begin chopping up the carrots to add to the stew.

"Caitlyn's not that bad if you strip away all her stalker like qualities." I defended. It was somewhat true. Caitlyn almost seemed…cool if I tried hard enough.

Jason gave me a smug look, "I bet it's not the only thing you want to strip away after the dance."

**THURSDAY**

I was hanging around after school at bleachers lazily strumming my guitar when Caitlyn shyly approached me. It's the first time I ever saw her like this. She usually bounces over and smothers me with unwanted attention. Watching her hesitate was a first.

"Hi Nate." She whispered.

I put my guitar down and noticed her red and black polka dotted attire, "Hey ladybug, how's it going?"

She gripped on to her books and bit her lip. I'm guessing she just finished her meeting at the library club.

"Mitchie told me what you said the other day." Caitlyn spoke up, "About giving me a shot and I thought it was funny."

"Oh," I breathed out, "Why?"

She opened her mouth and then shook her head, "Never mind, it's dumb."

We stayed quiet until I felt my phone buzz. It was my mom begging me to go home already. I picked up my backpack and guitar.

"I've got to go. My mom's hysterical if I'm not home on time." I explained, "We're still on for Friday, right?"

Caitlyn weakly smiled, "Yeah…"

I decided to be bold and kiss her on the cheek. Caitlyn gawked at me.

"Great, I'll see you at the game tomorrow." I waved and walked off.

I've never been so hesitant to walk off…

**FRIDAY**

The whole day had been decorated with spirit. The halls were decorated in maroon and gold and the football team was enjoying every moment of girls worshipping their feet. Pep rally was predictable. Jason, Shane and I were mentally laughing at the exhibition of football players fighting for the ball. The first quarter just started and already the game was a struggle. Cheerleaders were yelling and throwing their bodies in the air. The student body was jittery and cheering on the game. Caitlyn looked normal…

What?

I did a double take when Caitlyn approached me. I couldn't take my eyes off Caitlyn. She looked so different fromthe usual offbeat clothes she wears. She looked…regular. Her hair was up in a perky pony tail and she was wearing regular jeans and a school jersey. Shane and Jason nudged me.

"Oh umm hey Cait." I breathed out.

"Wow, I didn't believe you when you said you'll see me at the game but here you are." She motioned at me. "I thought you weren't a school spirited type of guy."

"A guy could change." I made up.

She widely smiled, "I could see that."

Caitlyn took the seating spot next to me and watched the game with me.

**SATURDAY**

We lost. It would have been cliché if we would have won but we didn't. I was patiently waiting outside of Caitlyn's house in my dad's truck. I was nervous. I wasn't sure why but I was. To calm down my nervousness I called Shane.

"Hey Man."

"_Hey where are you?"_

"I'm still outside her house."

"_Go and get her already."_

I took a look at my watch, "It's not seven yet."

Shane scoffed, _"Live a little."_

I hung up and took a deep breathe. I'm sure Caitlyn won't mind if I was five minutes early. I jumped out of the truck and marched to the front door. I lifted my hand up to knock but the wooden door disappeared.

Caitlyn stood at the doorway looking…

Well. She looked really really really nice.

"Why were you out there for half an hour? You're welcome to come in at any time." Caitlyn scolded.

I tried to say something but I was busy gawking at her dress. It wasn't leopard like I hoped. It was a plain black dress that hugged every inch of her body in the most flattering way. It's hard to completely grasp that Caitlyn went from sporadic wardrobe to something classy and sophisticated.

"I said I pick you up at 7." I defended.

She rolled her eyes, "Never knew you were punctual either."

**SUNDAY**

I laid in bed all day reliving yesterdays events in my head. To my huge surprise, I had a blast because I had Caitlyn around. By the end of the night I feared that maybe this plan of mine went horribly wrong at some point. Instead of pushing Caitlyn into the dark, I was shoved into the light. Maybe Caitlyn wasn't bad at all. In fact, I realized that possibly, just maybe there's a chance that I might like Caitlyn as well.

The dance was great.

The food was great.

Caitlyn was great.

Everything was great.

There was even a small chance that I could have kissed Caitlyn, yesterday.

We swung by an ice cream shop before we headed home after the dance. She was licking her ice cream cone as I was talking about something…I don't remember what. I don't remember much since I was put under a spell by her lips. I tried to lean in but then I dropped my own cone on my lap.

End of moment.

"NATE!!!!!!!!"

I jumped out of bed at the sound of my mom yelling for me. I ran down stairs to find Caitlyn at my door. My mom sighed, "There he is."

I slowly approached Caitlyn who had a very familiar coat in her hands.

"I forgot to give you your leather jacket back." She handed my jacket to me, "Thanks."

"Um no problem…You could have kept it. I have another one." I lied.

My mom shook her head and left us alone.

"Listen, Nate. I want to thank you for giving me a shot after I made it obvious that I like you." Caitlyn twisted her foot around nervously. "But, just because I like you doesn't mean you should feel obligated to, you know… ask me out."

I shook my head, "I didn't feel obligated."

"I just thought it was funny." She paused and look me directly in the eyes, "Nate, you're a nice guy but I don't want you to do me any favors."

"Favors?"

"Mitchie said you said I deserved a chance and you wanted to be opened minded. Just because I like you doesn't mean you have to like me back. It's life. Some girls don't get everything they want. Anyways, I dropped by to give you your jacket back and to thank you for yesterday. I had a lot of fun."

I felt my jacket slip away the moment Caitlyn too that first step to her car. I quickly reach out for her and stopped her.

She looked down at my hand that grasped her elbow.

"Cait," I frowned, "If might have taken you 7 seconds to like me but it took me 7 days."

"What?"

I explained. I didn't explain my whole week of unexpectedly falling for her with words.

No.

I kissed her and that alone told her everything she needed to know.

So in that kiss of leopard socks, bathroom graffiti, and custom t-shirts, I feel in love with that eccentric girl who I couldn't stand a week ago.

Caitlyn pulled away, "Shame."

"What is?"

"I spend five hours last weekend scrubbing our names off the bathroom stalls in the girls bathroom."

I smiled, "It is a shame."

---

**Did you like it? I think I've been watching too many sitcoms.**

**REVIEW?**


End file.
